


When My Days Have Reached Their End, Will You Stay Close To Me, My Friend?

by Bluest_Planet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any other dtxcatra ship names i should be aware about?, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catrouble, Comfort/Angst, Copycat - Freeform, DTached, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Love Confessions, Magicats, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluest_Planet/pseuds/Bluest_Planet
Summary: "You betrayed me…""It's not personal, darling. You knew how this worked. The best way to survive is always choosing the winning side." They paused."Is what I would say, Catra, but you're coming with me.""What-?"
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 285





	When My Days Have Reached Their End, Will You Stay Close To Me, My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> 4/30 Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Hello! This was originally going to have three chapters, but because of some problems with. The story and trying to improve my writing I have decided to leave this as a one shot and the ending up to the reader's interpretation! Thank you for reading!
> 
> (P.S. the title and the chapter title are taken from Potatomere's youtube vocal cover on Mipha's Grace/Theme)

Double Trouble didn't think much of Catra when they first met her. Sure, she was interesting- she's the only magicat they've seen in a _ long _ time. But personality wise? Typical Horde soldier looking to be ahead of the Rebellion. They've worked with the Horde before; small time squadron leaders, low ranking captains, but never high ranking members. It was better that way since no one _ too _important knew their identity- and therefore their abilities. They wouldn't try to convince them to join their cause, or try to imprison them.

But this was _ different. _ Ever since that strange… _ phenomena _ way back, all of Etheria has been on edge. It excited them, _ finally, _ they thought. _ Finally, the real show is about to begin. _ Both the Rebellion and the Horde have been on the rise since She-Ra appeared. Now that they're getting serious after all these years, _ they want in._

And joining Catra was the best way to cause mayhem. 

They never thought all this time together would actually _ affect _ them. Make them _ regret _ things, make them _ feel _ things. They didn't think they'd become _ attached._

_ Don't get attached, Double, it'll cause you Trouble_. They'd chant over and over and over again in their head, like a damn carousel.

"You betrayed me…"

"It's not personal, darling. You knew how this worked. The best way to survive is always choosing the winning side." They paused.

"_Is what I would say, Catra, _but you're coming with me."

"_What-?" _

* * *

It was back on that skiff when they sealed the deal with Catra. Their fight with She-Ra as Catra was rather harsh, it seemed that the princess of power didn't hold back her punches when it came to the feline (and they wouldn't admit that said princess could have killed them had they not been careful- How Catra has endured countless battles with the blond they'll never know. It dawns on them how strong Catra actually _ is.) _ They don't worry about their wound scarring- it's impossible for shapeshifters, so they merely clean it and let it heal on its own.

Double Trouble held their hands in front of them and looked at her excitedly, "Did you really like my audition?"

Catra laughs, "'like' doesn't even begin to cover it." They shrug her off, "well, I could've used more time to prepare- really get into _ your _ skin." 

The Horde captain smiled, "I grew up with Adora, and you fooled her. You can do that? And we can do anything." She peered out over the seamlessly endless sand.

"_This is going to be fun." _

Her low tone of voice sent a shiver down their spine; yes, this is _ exactly _ what they wanted. A highly, chaotic factor to rev up each side. They had no doubt that Catra would make this war so much more interesting. But first, they needed to befriend her, get in close, so if she falls… _ she falls hard. _ But should their queen win the chessboard, it'll be quite the spectacle! They can't wait to see how it all turns out, it'll be so much more fun than she thinks- for them, at least.

And though the black queen thinks not of her jester as her downfall, but the white queen on the other end of the board, the jester lies in wait to cheer her spirits when all seems wrong not knowing her jester is what's wrong.

But those are future plans- they need to focus on the now, here with Catra. 

* * *

When their skiff arrives at the Fright Zone they're disgusted. The air is horrible, it's a junkyard filled with sweaty soldiers and the buildings are so very _ ugly._ Yet, the only thing from the Fright Zone that isn't ugly is Catra. The odd yellow and green lighting in the Fright Zone highlights her well and her bright, mismatched eyes beautifully contrast against against the junk's dull walls. Like a pearl in a clam shell, they suppose.

What? They never said their employer _ wasn't_, attractive. If anything, its a plus. It makes Catra one of their favorite skins; if she dies they get to keep it. They wonder what she looks like without her mask though, or if she has any scars they haven't seen yet. She has some on her arms and legs, there's a large one on the back of her neck but they can't see where it ends on her back.

"I want you to see Hordak, give him a show. I'll come in if he tries anything- don't disappoint me. I'll be watching." Her tail sways slowly and they nod, no need to tire their vocal cords affirming. Their form shifted into the magicat's in a blur of black before waking into the sanctum and teasing the ex-commander of the Horde. It doesn't work though, as their teasing angers him and suddenly they worry. Their instincts urge them to move back and put some distance between the two but then they hear a lone clapping sound coming from the dark edge of the lab.

Catra emerges from the dark and quiets Hordak, "pretty cool trick, huh?" 

Double Trouble is quick to her side (anything to get away from Hordak- his presence makes their smooth scales prick.) They hide behind Catra as they shift back into their usual form, still using her a shield.

"Lord Hordak, I'd like to introduce you to Double Trouble. They're our newest asset to taking down the Rebellion." 

"Apologizes for being rude, I was getting into character. Did it work? Be honest, as I'm always open to constructive criticism." Hordak glared at the shape-shifter and moved in closer.

"Hmph, a shape-shifter. Impressive indeed. Do not attempt to deceive me again-" Double Trouble held themselves closer to Catra as he approached. His move, however, was stopped when she made a gesture to a pink diamond shaped chip on his chest. He huffed and backed away and they let go of the force captain.

She sat on Hordak's work table and discussed their plans. Trouble themselves, however, sat on an old contraption as they listened in. They took noticed when Catra tensed at the name 'Entrapta', the princess of Dryll if they remember right, and her way of speech. She's smart, they'll give her that. 

"See, you're looking at this _ wrong _. Elberon doesn't matter- it's what it can do for us that does." She glances at their direction motioning to come closer so they can plan.

_ Flutterina,_ huh? This'll be easy.

* * *

Elberon is a simple town filled with multi colored moth people. It wasn't very hard to find someone to replicate; Flutterina was an orphan girl with dreams of becoming a Rebellion soldier to protect her people- she was very simple minded like most children and very enthusiastic. She was the _ perfect _ candidate, and Catra thought so too. 

They patiently waited for the princess of power to arrive and start their long charade. Though, being a princess-worshiping child was exhausting. They dreaded having to kiss She-Ra's ass every few minutes for as long as Catra needed them to be, but beggars can't be choosers. 

"_I can't believe I'm shaking hands with She-Ra!" _

It was almost funny how easy it was to trick her into letting the join the Rebellion. It was honestly a bit unnerving, the Rebellion was just as willing to use child soldiers in their war despite being against the Horde. Willing or not, it was rather hypocritical of them, but who were they to judge? After all, they're just here for a good time and decent pay, morals are useless for flim-flam such as themselves just trying to survive like everyone else.

_ All's fair in love and war. _

Such a perfect way to put it. Indeed, a favorite idiom of theirs to use when betraying a client- you should see their faces from time to time, it's almost as hilarious as children falling on the floor. 

But no point in laughing now, they had to check in with Catra tonight. The Rebellion was going on a small mission to see where the supply routes would lead to and they needed to warn her before hand. The night was dark and a simple cloak would be all they needed to sneak past the soldiers and into the forest where Catra hid her weapon. They pulled back the ivy covering the entrance but a soft _ thud _ came from behind. 

"I can't believe how ridiculous you look, _ Flutterina." _ Catra said while circling them.

"Aha, I know! I asked myself: Double Trouble what kind of person would the princesses trust? Someone tooth achingly sweet! And pink." They unfurled into their reptilian form and strolled into the cave, "it was the perfect role, the real Flutterina won't be coming back anytime soon either."

her ears perked attentively, "Good. Any information on the rebels?"

"Oh, yes. You did a number on them and many came back limping. So despondent, such emotion! Oh, it was _ breathtaking!" _

Catra grumbled, "Your intel was good- but they still got away."

_ Looks like kitten's impatient. _

"Espionage is a long game, kitten." Double Trouble laughed, "you should have seen Glimmers face when she was outsmarted again!" 

"How is the Horde always two steps ahead?! angry sparkle, growl!" The feline flashed a faint grin at their transformation but returned to business, "and any intel on She-Ra? Or are we done here?"

"So serious! remember, this is supposed to be fun." She entered their space, "this is a war." 

They shrugged her off "No reason it can't be both," but her flicking ear and growl made their point, "all businesses, no fun. She-Ra's putting together a small team to track Hordak's new weapon." 

"_She-Ra's _not going to find anything. But they're all going to see the weapon, when the time comes." 

"Ooh, foreshadowing! Love this!" 

She informed them of what would ensue; an exploding bot to take out She-Ra's team to hopefully take someone out of commission and plant a seed of mistrust on Adora- make them think they were tracking her somehow. Then call Catra back to see if it had worked but putting on a little show for her wouldn't hurt.

"_ Catra! _I knew you were behind this!" 

"Ugh…"

"Oh no! The new weapon! It's firing- agh- it got me in the abs, the most vulnerable part of the body because I don't own real shirts!" Faking their death they formed into Bright Moon's queen and cried crocodile tears, "If only I was there to sparkle at it! Oh, Bow!" "Glimmer!" They blew a raspberry and stuck their tongue out, "She-Ra!"

This seemed to make Catra laugh, "ahaha- show me She-Ra again!"

They blew a raspberry again, "I'm She-Ra!" And her laughter was like music to their ears. Who knew the Horde captain had such a cute laugh? It suited her so much, she should really laugh more. Her constant scowl and hissing didn't fit her; what a waste of a gorgeous face like hers.

"Ah, _ there it is." _They cooed. "There what is?" She asked amused.

"That infectious laugh of yours. you should do it more often, you look _ so _ much better this way." She shook her head and cleared her throat to avoid the comment, "I'll be glad if the bot really did blow that dummy up." 

"Ooh, tough crowd. Sadly, Bow's been healed up by some glowy magic. Very dramatic stuff." Her displeasure was clear, "cheer up, I'm sending coordinates for She-Ra's position. She's going to destroy the bot that hurt her friend."

Catra groaned, "Ugh, typical heroic Adora plan. Too bad we'll be gone by the time she gets there, but if it's to take down She-Ra then I think we can stand a delay."

Double Trouble liked the sound of that, looks like their black queen was stepping up. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, having fun yet?"

"You know, I think I am."

* * *

However, it seemed like things went south, turns out that Bright Moon's wish-I-could-save-you Queen Glimmer was harsher than originally thought. Imagine, using in your own friend as a decoy to fight the real enemy by yourself. She wrecked the place and it was set aflame by the time they got there, and Catra? Catra had been left behind trapped underneath burning metal while smoke suffocated the place. 

"Word around Bright Moon was that the queen had gone missing on a mission, thought I'd come back to check on you." Their voice seemed to calm her and she sounded so _ relieved _to see them. Whether that was because she trusted them or didn't want to die was beyond them but they'll figure out soon enough.

"Double Trouble, about time- help me get out of here!" 

The metal trapping her was burning hot and they couldn't hold on for long until she quickly jumped out for them to catch her. She was surprisingly light and willing to lean on them. _ Kitten's getting comfy, isn't she? _ Did she really not understand how easy it would be for them to let her die there? Pay or not, it wouldn't hurt them- one loss and a new face to add to their collection. And they'd be free to take up business with the Rebellion. Yet they didn't, she was a very lucky kitten indeed. It was a good thing they were in a good mood today.

(But if you ask them about their choice later on in life, Double Trouble wouldn't hesitate to tell you the truth. They actually cared for Catra, their budding friendship at the time had convince them they would rather not see her dead, crushed and charred all alone in that cave- they couldn't stand the sick feeling in their stomach at the smell of burnt fur and flesh.)

A skiff was left unattended and they used it to return to the Horde and drop Catra off. It was easy to get off the vehicle with their height but considering Catra's rough shape they extended a hand for her to take and curiously enough- she did. "Here's your stop, kitten, what are you going to tell your boss that all his shiny new bots got blown up?" 

"I'm going to say, 'you're welcome for testing them before we moved ahead with our big plan.'" She sighed sarcastically, "obviously they were garbage." Her weak smirk dropped for a defensive frown and turn to avoid their eyes.

"Hey, thank you, by the way. For saving me. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't shown up when you did." They blinked, _ well, well, well… kitten's got manners after all. _

It baffled them. She really was unpredictable, a loose cannon if you will. One minute she's furious, another laughing, and now this- she's left herself to their mercy. It must've taken a lot from her to thank someone. How long has it been since she last done that? How long since someone hasn't tried to kill her or hate unrelentingly? Scorpia, probably, but they hadn't seen the scorpion lately. But this was the _ perfect _ opportunity to gain her trust in the long run. They _ could _ remind her this wasn't forever, she needed to pay them for their services, but she was just so _ vulnerable _ here and vulnerability could be taken advantage of.

"I live to serve, _ Catra, _ and well, I serve you. _ It's not a problem, _ just call if _ you need me _ ." Her smile returned, but it was… gentler, sweeter, _ trusting, _ even. Like, _ 'I can trust you,' _ and _ 'I can turn my back on you, and you wouldn't stab me,' _ it was… nice. They thought it wouldn't be so _ easy _ for their plan to work- they thought she wouldn't even think of trusting a _ hired, neutral, mercenary spy, _you shouldn't trust anyone with those qualities these days. Its every shifter for themselves now. A part of them felt smug to know they got her hooked so quickly and how desperate she was for an ally- now all they needed to do was lure her in for good, but another part of them slightly burned. Not like the hot iron from before- oh, no.

No, what burned silently was _ anger. _Because, the more they knew about Catra, and the more of her past they understood they realized: she's been abused, mistreated, and all of her potential was being used for the wrong reasons. She could be living her best life out there without a care in the world, if only she wasn't holding herself back. Kitten was such a mess, it'll be a miracle if they managed to bring her back to reality; they just needed the why's and when's now and this game would end.

That was all this was, a game. A game to pass their boredom and satisfy their hunger to understand, _ to know it all. _

* * *

Throughout their plan some setbacks were made- despite the kitten's protests. Its taking them longer than it should so Hordak can perfect their weapons. Their queen is quaking; she's irritated, exhausted, angry, frustrated- the list goes on. Her temper is worsening every day and she blows at almost every inconvenience. _ Almost._

See, Catra is _ good _ at hiding her physical quirks. She's _ good _ at holding a facade, and she's damn _ good _ at hiding her weaknesses. Yes, she's irritated but you can't tell unless her eyes start to twitch, or her ears start to flicker. It _ infuriates _ them beyond belief. Them! The master of masks, the truest of lies, the _ ruler _of imitation. The only reason they know she's angry is when she confides with them on their weekly meetups or slips up. they were at her beck and call since they had saved her life. She didn't trust them with all her insecurities and history but they could read between the lines when she did. Her mind is like a winding puzzle.

And it charms them too. For so _ long _ they've been able to read everyone's actions- their characters, their speech, what choices they'll make- everything! And that's what makes her so charming. She's just _ too _ interesting. They never know what she's thinking, or what she'll do, why she acts the way she does, they find themselves looking for things that make her tick.

What is she hiding behind closed doors? What skeletons is she hiding in her closet? What, pray tell, kills this cat? 

She has everything under lock and key- they can't find a single detail about her past other than that Shadow Weaver (who works for the Rebellion now) was her and Adora's caretaker. Shadow Weaver was imprisoned, Catra releases her, and went to the Crimson Waste and back without a scratch. That's it. 

Being Flutterina does nothing for them either, Adora seems to dodge any questions she asks about Catra and no one really talks about her other than how evil she is. She's an enigma, and they _ love it. _Like a game of hard to get.

"I know you've been looking into me, Double Trouble." She calls out into her room. They've been sneaking out to report back to her when they could. The communication pad was safer but could also be tracked or worse, listened into.

They land on her thin bed quietly from her window. "I can't help it, kitten, you're just… so _ interesting. _ Can't get into character if I don't know their backstory." She sighs and sits down next to them in her night clothing without her mask. This was the first time they've seen her without her mask and usual outfit. Multiple scars are cut into her skin in all shapes and sizes. They resist the urge to trace them; shifters never scar because of their abilities. It makes them a bit envious. She has something they'll never have.

They can replicate them but it isn't the same. They don't get trophies or memoirs carved into their body like non-shifters. Don't get them wrong- they love their sleek scales- but something about scars are so _ personal_, so _ emotional, _ like they have stories to tell. Double Trouble just _ steals _ others' stories. They'd rather make their own if they could, thank you very much, but they did what they had to to live.

There's one scar on her skin that's particularly interesting, it reaches from the back of her neck and crackles like lightning painted delicately on her back.

"-shouldn't barge in here too, you know. If you want to ask me something about my 'character' then ask when I'm not in my room! Hey, are you even listening to me? Trouble?" They refocus their attention from her back to her face. A thin scar cut into her left brow.

"Kitten, where did you get this scar?" They point a thin finger to her head and she furrowed her brows.

"Training. Now-" they cut her off, "and the scar on your back? It's awfully reminiscent of lightning, how on Etheria would a kitten like you survive that?" She froze in place. Her fur started to stand and her face grew into a nasty snarl.

And quietly she let out, "it's none of your business." a small breath escaped her and she calmed herself before turning away.

"I don't _ want _ to scream at _ you _ this late at night, I've been doing it all day. So, it's none of your business. Got that?" She was as clear as day, so they gave her a soundless nod and slowly got off her bed to reach the door.

When they looked back they saw Catra, her back turned against them. Her once raven hair dulling into a grey, her soft light orange fur decorated with darker orange stripes, her ears flattened against her head and tail curled close. Even now, the Horde's off lighting complimented her nicely. It was a good thing that they saved her all those nights ago, this beauty would have been lost to the world- burned to a crisp without a trace.

_ A pearl in a clam shell, _they remembered.

They started to turn its knob but paused to whisper, "have you ever considered how beautiful you are, _ Catra_?" And left before she could answer.

She was quiet the rest of the night; left pondering their question. They wouldn't compliment her without some ulterior motive, would they? 

She hates herself for hoping they wouldn't.

Her trust in them was too strong to doubt, it was just as they had said the night they saved her; they lived to serve, and they served her dutiful since then. They wouldn't- they _ shouldn't _ betray her. They knew very well what would happen if they did, and she herself doesn't think she'd be able to take another loss. Besides, she's been keeping up with her payments, they wouldn't leave just yet. Unless she _ doesn't _ keep up with her payments? There was nothing stopping them from leaving-!

Catra takes a deep breath.

For her sake, she'll believe in their words- even just this once- and for once in her miserable life she feels something she hasn't in a long time.

_ Stability._

* * *

At some point the princesses permit them to return ‘home’ to see ‘family’. Seeing as how none of them has spent much time with their own relatives since joining the Rebellion. They took a horse in the direction of Elberon and when they were out of sight they changed paths to their rendezvous with Catra. It was their last information delivery before they unleash their new weapon against Salineas. So they slowed down to enjoy the peace while they still could, before everything went to hell.

It’s quiet and they enjoy hearing the tree leaves rustling, birds chirping and they can hear the faint sound of rushing water coming from a nearby stream. They take the time to think, to soothe themselves. The princesses are always so _ loud, _it’s almost impossible to understand anything and the Fright Zone isn't much better with its polluted air and screaming machinery. They enjoy solitude and the sounds of nature- most are surprised when they hear this. Acting, imitation, chaos, and It’s a job like this that they get to enjoy their life so much. Traveling the world, causing drama and chaos, and quiet spaces to return to when all is said and done to live another day. But there is one thing…

It’s… a bit of a shame to not be able to share these spaces. Being a spy means making lovers and friends is short term. As soon as your caught not being their husband, wife, brother, sibling, parent, it crushes their heart and they never want to see you again. Should Catra win they’ll stick around for a bit before inevitably solving her like a puzzle and moving on. She won’t have much use of them afterwards anyways, unless she becomes dependent on them- in which case they'll have to cut her off.

“Trouble, I see you’ve finally decided to show your lazy ass. Seriously, what’s with all the slow delays? I’m on a schedule.” her voice is sarcastic and rather friendly. A small smile present on her face, it looks good on her. Her body is almost completely slack in their presence.

“Apologies, kitten, I’ve been enjoying the beautiful views.” the magicat hops off the tree branch she was sitting on to get in closer. Her tail sways when their eyes meet and they’re sure she’s doing it unconsciously. 

And finally she asks the question they hoped she would, “what views? I meet you in the Fright Zone more than half the time.”

A mad grin stretches across Double Trouble’s face as they respond, rather smoothly (in their mind,) “why, you, of course. You’re quite a sight to behold, _ Catra.’ _they draw out her name for extra effect and it works like a charm. She’s so caught off guard that her voice cracks and sputters.

“_Ack-? What?!” _Double Trouble has to hold back so hard but a few giggles escape them. They double (no pun intended) over laughing as Catra’s face flushes and tries to compose herself- her fur even puffed!

“Ugh! What is wrong with you?!” their laughing seizes at her yowling. “Are you mocking me?!” Trouble can’t help but coo at her frustrated scowl.

“I wasn't mocking you, kitten, i’m complimenting you. You really need to loosen up, all that stress will give you wrinkles and I wouldn’t want your gorgeous face to be ruined.” 

“_Stop that!” _ Catra growls. She doesn’t extend her claws but she’s noticeably agitated and they ask themselves if they should keep pushing her buttons. Flirting just wasn’t enough to win her over, it seemed.

They tease her even further and stroke her shoulder gently, “Stop what, kitten?” 

Catra’s ears fold back and her yelling becomes a whimper, “stop _ toying _ with me, Double Trouble, I don’t know what you’re doing but it isn’t- it isn’t working, so _ stop. _ It's confusing. _ ” _

Double Trouble was most certainly overstepping their boundaries but this little push would certainly wrap Catra around their finger! well more than she already was- she would do anything they would ask of her.

"What's so confusing about me, _ Catra,_" she shivers under their analytical gaze, "please tell me so I make it clear for you." 

She fumbled over her words, "I… I-"

"Spit it out, kitten."

"_What do you want with me?" _

The shape-shifter hummed and cupped her face in their hands with no resistance- her eyes were wide and she shook like a leaf, she was at an utter loss. 

And when their lips met hers they could feel her beginning to melt- she didn’t try to stop them, infact, she eased into it. And when they pulled away she brought her fingertips to her lips and averted her gaze from them.

“For living in the Fright Zone all your life and how sour you are, _ Catra, _ you taste surprisingly like cinnamon.” they brushed a hand through her hair, "the answer is simple to understand, _ Catra." _

_ "I want you." _

And for the second time in her miserable life she feels something she hasn't in a long time,

_ Pure Bliss._

_ Finally _ , she thinks, _ finally… someone actually wants me and they want me around and it isn't a trick._ They weren't Shadow Weaver, they weren't Hordak, they weren't _ Adora _ . This was Double Trouble, and they didn't want her to join their cause,or free them from prison, or win their war. No, they just wanted _ her_. She was enough for them.

And she _ cries. _

* * *

The night isn't forgotten. No, the last nightly meetups were normal but light hearted. Well, as light hearted as you can be when fighting a war. It isn't a completely romantic relationship though, kissing was a rare treat. They would kiss her in private, in greetings or goodbyes on the cheek if no one was around. It was a great stress reliever for Catra, and a fun pass time for Double Trouble. Catra treated it like a drug, to forget the Horde and her problems even for just a moment. It was almost embarrassing how easy it was for them to get in close. She didn't care if she was being used at this point, it just felt so _ good, _and now the only thing she needed to complete was the plan. Then everything would be perfect. 

No more princesses, no more alliance, no more war, just quiet, and Double Trouble. But the world loves to take everything she cares about- doesn't it?

She finally took Salineas and everything was going accordingly. Except Scorpia was gone, she was missing and she read her note. Fine, to hell with her, _ she didn't need Scorpia anyways. _ And then when she tried to call Double Trouble they wouldn't respond, _ why aren't they responding? _She needed to tell them so that they could finally come back to her. She wanted them close now that the hard part was over. So where were they?

Her mind reached its farthest corners for an answer, _ It's fine, I didn't need them anyway _ and tore at her core. But she would remind herself, _ they wouldn't betray me, not after everything, they wanted me. Didn't they? _ In the end her desire for stability gave them won over, _ they'll be back. I know they will. _ She wanted to feel safe in her own mind- she _ won't _ listen to the whispers eating away at her but she doesn't see that she's already spiralling.

Hordak sent her back to the Fright Zone for a reason, to manage their armies. She can't crumble while they wait for the world to fall at her feet- she needed to distract herself and control everything she's stolen. She knows her soldiers are tired and hungry but she can't bring herself to care; they need to be ready for an attack at any moment, but they're laughing _ at her._ So she grabs Lonnie and slams her onto the dash of the surveillance board. She asks why they're laughing and at her off all people, and she just responds that no one is laughing, _ people are just tired._

"I'm sure if you let them sleep everything will be fine." She could feel her eyes twitch and her voice cracks as she shouts, "Everything isn't fine! Scorpia and Trouble would be here if it was fine!" Her growl sends Lonnie back but she stops herself from attacking and retracts her claws that she unknowingly sheathed.

Her laugh is a humorless one and her voice is dead, "just leave. Like everyone else- they can sleep if they want but make it _ quick. _" 

When Lonnie doesn't move she yells her to go and opens her communication pad up hoping for Trouble to be there. Her voice breaks, "Double Trouble, are you there? C'mon, answer me!" Her claws crack the screen when she hears no reply and tosses it across the room, effectively breaking it. She's falling, _ she's always falling. _

* * *

"Tell me, _ everything. _" Double Trouble wants to laugh at the sparkly queen. She must know her magic-

"I… I can't cry on cue! Whenever a role calls for tears the only thing that works is thinking about children falling! And no one can tell the difference between tears of laughter- wow, I've never told anyone that, even Catra." They admit, and overwhelming thankful they didn't reveal anything about their relationship to Catra- whatever the hell it was, they didn't want to know about it themselves, and they definitely didn't want Queenie over here to know either. 

"No! Tell me what the Horde is planning!"

"Oh, is that all? If that's all you wanted to know, you could've just asked." The plush chair they were given sinks in when they sit, " Hordak and Catra have been prepping for Prime's arrival with his armada to conquer all of Etheria!"

"When?!"

"Any day now, darling. I'd say it's curtains for you're little Rebellion. But hey, while this truth spell is still working here's one more for you," Queenie's face is priceless, she looks like a feral rabbit stuck in a trap.

"If you're already losing against Hordak, you won't have a chance against Prime." The poor glittering queen whispered 'no' before warping away, leaving them alone to plan their escape.

But nothing hints at the chance of escaping, just the couch and floor but magic is a fickle thing and even if they tried to break the floor there would be an invisible wall blocking them from getting any deeper. Their best option was to hold out and strike a deal for their freedom, or wait until someone came to feed them.

The wait in confinement is incredibly boring, they've already counted all the purple, blue, and pink objects in the room, all the open windows, and trailed the small waterfall in the corner. Not much of a prison if you asked them. They practice their transformations but that becomes dull too. If only they could return to the Horde, kissing Catra didn't sound too bad at the moment. Her purring was something they so desperately needed right now, or her tail mingling with their own.

It bothered them to think for so long, stuck in their mind while they waited for the perfect opportunity to leave. So once again, they drifted to their current toy. They really didn't know what they were to Catra, were they _ her _toy? A companion? A partner? A pawn? She's given no indication as to what they were given her lack of reaction to their affections other than occasional tail holding and nuzzles. Maybe a stress toy, yes, that's probably what they were to her. But what was she to them? A game? A puzzle? A toy? Oh, no. She was simply Catra, their current employer, kissing partner, and pet project.

Double Trouble sighed, "looks like you turned the tables on me, kitten."

They failed, all this time they planned for her to be wrapped around their finger, their beck and call, their marionette, but it seems she's reversed their roles. They don't mind, in fact it just infatuated them more. _ Well played, Catra. _Her curious case, clever mind, and beautiful face make for quite the combo. They wouldn't mind spending more time to get to know her after all is said and done, maybe they can really understand her once she's fixed her faults. They're sure underneath all that trauma, anger, and fatigue is just a scared girl playing villain to protect herself.

_That's it._ _That's exactly what she is._ And underneath that terrified girl's mask is one waiting for someone to befriend her. It's a damn travesty she became this rough and rugged over the years. They're not a saviour though, and can't solve her problems nor are they responsible for them, but they can point them out for her to finally see and get help for. For her sake, and for theirs.

"Double Trouble? I want to make a deal with you." 

"I'm all ears, _ Queenie." _

They didn't think the Queen had it in her to go against her friends. Using a super weapon behind their backs? Not a cute look. But she's willing to pay them a hefty sum to distract Catra and the Horde for her. One last chance at chaos before it all goes to shit. She plans on making it look like they escaped and tells them some rather juicy info about the princess of Dryll's survival.

"You've got yourself a deal, _ Glimmer." _

She even teleports them close to the Fright Zone to give them a head start on their paid charade. It's just as ugly as when they first arrived, no pearl in a clam shell to soften it's hideous appearance. They stumble around until the see Catra in the locker room furious as her ex-squadmates and driving them away. 

"Ouch. It's worse than I thought." Her shock is as clear as day, panicking when they approach her. "Trouble? You're back? I-I mean… where were you?" They smirked and cupped her face quickly before letting go.

"You thought I left you? Oh, _ Catra." _The shifter sighed, "apologizes for the delay, kitten, I got held up in Bright Moon. I brought something to cheer you up." 

"It better be something good after all of that."

The room is cold and tense but Double Trouble continues without delay, "the time to strike the final blow to the rebellion is upon us. The princesses aren't getting along and… most deliriously, _ She-Ra is gone." _

"So…-"

"-Bright Moon is unprotected." 

"Told you it would cheer you up," they stroll over the the magicat and twirl a tuff of her hair. "But something tells me you'd like something else, don't you?" They leaned down to peck her lips but she makes the first move. She grips their top and pulls it down for a needy kiss, its sloppy and rushed but it sends a thrill down their spine. She never initiated a kiss before, only waiting for them to do it first before easing into it. When she pulls away she nuzzled into their shoulder, "Feel any better now, _ Catra?" _She didn't reply and opted to push herself away. 

"You're damn lucky I haven't sent you're lazy ass to Beast Island, you know that?"

"I sure am, but I've got a lucky cat on my side." 

They made sure to walk her back to her room before wandering off to find Hordak's sanctum to continue Queenie's ploy. It was obvious that Hordak befriended Entrapta and when Catra lied about her betrayal to gain his trust it could be just as easy to break. They were proud of her, she's a natural manipulator but still needed to work on her skills.

His sanctum was eerily quiet aside from a few hammering sounds, and it was oh so very dark green and red. Dusty too, sheesh, someone really needed to clean up around here. Hordak himself was practicing his aim with his new weapon and they found an opening to strike. With She-Ra's form they exaggerated the sounds of death and dramatically fell onto his work desk. 

"Ugh, I know, I know, no one's allowed in your super secret sanctum since you let that princess in, but what makes something a sanctum anyway?" 

His lack of response was enough for them to let the cat out of the bag, "No small talk? I thought I'd at least get a pat on the back for my daring escape. It's too bad, I wanted to get to know this Entrapta character before I got back. But, of course, as you know she wasn't there."

"What…?" 

"Oh, you don't need to keep up this charade with me! I figured out the truth; you had Catra send Entrapta to Beast Island so She-Ra could run off and rescue her. A brilliant idea- a perfect distraction, I have to applaud your work. You really had me going, so scorned by Entrapta's betrayal." They stopped to see his face, "even now, you look like you had no idea! Brava, I did consider the alternative that _ Catra's been lying to you this whole time, _that she made you think she was your partner in crime, when really she's the one who betrayed you." 

They laugh at his expense, "but between you and me, there's no what she's that good an actor. Congrats again, great work out there." And scene. His anger could be heard from outside his door along with various explosions. Wow, he really was mad! 

They didn't like the idea of him hurting kitten so they make sure to stay close by in case anything went wrong before Queenie arrived. So they stalked Catra into Hordak's sanctum not long after revealing the truth to him and carefully waiting from the other side of the door for them to finish fighting. They didn't doubt she would win, not when she had gone head to head with She-Ra before. That didn't stop them from flinching whenever they heard yelling or explosions from the other side, but when the sounds of battle faded it was show time.

"Hey, Catra." They began, taking Adora's form. It cause Catra's paranoia to spike, "no, you can't do this, you _ can't _ come in and take this from me now!" 

They almost pitied her, almost. "Whoa, I knew this would get a rise out of you but still, you really are obsessed…" they softened their voice.

"...aren't you, kitten." The look on her face was enough to say it all. The word _ betrayal _was practically written on her face.

"You know it took me a while but I think I finally figured out your character." 

Double Trouble wasted no time dissecting her, it was time for her to know the truth of all her actions. "You try so hard to be the big bad villain, but your heart's never been in it, has it?" They ask her and she starts to self-destruct. 

"What are you… stop, stop it!" She aims to attack them but they catch her arm before she can do anything, "people have hurt you, haven't they?" 

_ Shadow Weaver. _

"They didn't believe in you."

_ Hordak. _

"Didn't trust you."

_ Adora. _

"Didn't need you, left you."

Catra falls back and crawls away from them, the sight nearly makes them stop. But it had to be done, it was simply too good to pass up 

"But did you ever stop to think, maybe they're not the problem?" 

_ Scorpia. _

"It's you, wildcat. You drive them away."

"You betrayed me…"

"It's not personal, darling. You knew how this worked. The best way to survive is always choosing the winning side." They paused.

_ "Is what I would say, Catra, but you're coming with me." _

And all she could really say was, "_what-?" _

Double Trouble helped the magicat to her feet and pulled her in close to their body. She must've been in so much shock that she didn't try to claw them or react to their sudden movement.

"Did you really think I'd leave you here, kitten? I'm not that heartless. You just need a little push in the right direction, but we really should get going before Glimmer-" a sparkling sound they recognized anywhere came from beside them.

_ Speak of the devil. _

"Double Trouble? What are you- _ Catra!" _

"I thought we had a deal!" The shifter tensed, of course she would teleport here as quick as she could. "I only promised to distract the Horde for your attack, nothing else. Besides, all is fair in love and war, Queenie." The queen bristled and charged her first with a bright light that spelled danger. 

"You traitor I-_ Augh-!" _Her voice was cut abruptly by a scream of pain, a rainbow light consuming her. They took this moment to run away with Catra limping beside them with an arm wrapped around their shoulder.

As they ran the world seemed to leak the rainbow light and shake the further they were from away the Fright Zone. They could only imagine that this was their super weapon, hopefully they could survive this just as they did the portal all those months ago.

But then rumbling stopped, and the world dimmed. They peered into the distance with Catra quiet beside them. Nothing but crickets sounded behind them at the edge of the Whispering Woods. The world seemed to quiet when the lights faded away, like it needed a moment of peace before life continued.

Her whisper was so small they weren't even sure if they heard her correctly, "It's over, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, kitten?"

"I _ can't _ go back. It's _ over_, Double Trouble. Everything I've worked for my entire life is _ gone, _What's the point even trying anymore?! Adora won-" She began to hiccup and tears welled up in those one beautiful mismatched eyes.

Double Trouble move to hold her hand in their own, "-_Adora, _will think you're dead. The Fright Zone is destroyed and Queen Glimmer wasn't looking to hot back there." 

"What?"

They gave her a soft smile, a real one this time, and brought a finger to wipe away her tears. "If you're dead, she can't win against you anymore. You can start over. You have nothing holding you back now that it's all gone, right? So, please don't cry, kitten, it just doesn't suit you." They tugged her closer into their form and combed a hand through her hair.

"But how… how can I just start over?"

"Well, mentally, I'm not exactly the most qualified person to speak to and its a lot more difficult to pull off, but I can help you start over physically. I'm quite good a creating new identities, if I do say so myself." They tap her metal mask holding back her hair and tugged at a loose thread in her clothing.

"A new look would do wonders, and a new name too." her breath hitched _was she really starting over?_ _Did she deserve this?_

"A new name?" _ Was it really that easy? _

"Mm-hm, the name 'Catra' holds a lot of memories to it, doesn't it? How about Kyra? Or I don't know, Karin?"

She didn't know what she wanted to be called, she had been Catra since the Horde-

_ C'yra, _ someone whispered. Where has she heard that name before? Was it her name? Did it really matter? Whether it was hers or not she could make it her own.

"-a stage name would be fine too. Whatever makes you happy." The shifter rambled, twirling a stand of her hair.

Catra hummed, "C'yra. That's the name I want." 

"_C'yra? _ That's a name if I've ever heard one." She huffed, "You're one to talk, _ Double Trouble." _

"True, but it's a stage name. You may call me, _ Dolcette_, if you want, _ C'yra _. But I think my stage name suits me better, no?" 

It had been a while since they've disclosed their birth name, back home in Green Glade it was a name to be feared but here? Here it was unknown. Not that they even liked their birth name all that much, it lacked flair and excitement. It was too simple name, and very unbefitting of them.

C'yra giggled through her sniffles, "_Dolcette? _ No, you definitely don't strike me as a Dolcette, troublemaker." They chuckled. 

"_Troublemaker? _ That's cute, kitten." The two of them shared a comfortable silence in the other's presence. Both of them thinking about how this would work.

"Well, C'yra, I suppose we should get going soon and set up some camp. It'll be a long time before we'll be able to come out again." They stroked her back and she slowly sat up. Her hands went to reach her mask and slid it off her face. 

She can't remember where she got it from anymore, only that it was after her recruitment in the Horde. It was her last remnant of the Horde, her old captain's pin fell off during her fight with Hordak. She was tempted to just throw it away and be done with it but part of her wanted to keep it, not on her head anymore but on display somewhere. So she could look back onto her old life should she ever need to. 

"Do you think I'd look nice with short hair?"

"I don't know, do you think you would, C'yra?"

"I think would."

**Author's Note:**

> Me, out of breath: was that good?
> 
> Notes: I hope i got their characterizations right, we only got so much of DT so i hope this sounded like them. I also wanted to mention that this is a bit of an au in which Adora manages to stop them from leaving Despondos and Glimmer being captured. Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to critique my work, I've never made a a fic this long before.
> 
> EDIT AS OF 4/30 PLEASE READ: So because after rewriting and reworking some drafts and whatnot I cannot continue this story anymore than this first chapter, effectively making it a oneshot. My reasoning for this is: I had made this storyline a LOOONG time ago, and I wasn't as good as a story teller as I am now and this story would only end up making both DT and Catra out of character as hell, and I just think leaving it to the ending it has now leaves it up for interpretation so that you guys can imagine how you'd think these two would end up. I'm actually really, really sorry for this. I still plan on writing the story of my catrouble kids (which was suppose to a sorta spin off/sequal of this fic originally) but much more differently than what it was then. This includes name changes for one character and backstory for all three of them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for understanding, lets hope s5 gives us some more catrouble moments. Or at least more DT huh? ;)


End file.
